Do You Really Love Me?
by DelenaStelenaFan
Summary: Damon saves a young girl. Who is she? What does she want? Who does she love? What will happen to her? Who loves her? Find out all about a teen girl who meets the boy of her dreams and the people who will change her life FOREVER!


**Hey Guys! So I decided to write this story for you because I found that it would be good to see a younger character on the show since we don't have many characters at this age anymore. I also wanted to write this so that you guys could enjoy another story with something that you may not find in any other stories. This is also going to be an age appropriate story so if you have a friend who is in maybe 5th grade who likes the Vampire Diaries and wants some fanfiction stories that are appropriate for his/her age then this would be a good story for that.**

* * *

One morning, a baby girl was born to a young couple. Her name was Alexia Rosetti. She had black curls, blue eyes and very pale skin. Her parents were both normal humans. There was something different about Alexia. She was going to be a very powerful creature. Though she was born a mortal, she was never going to be an ordinary girl. Her parents moved to a bigger mansion that belonged to a relative. They kept their daughter away from the world to prevent her from ever using her powers.

** 15 years later… **

"Mom, can I go meet someone at the Grill? I really want to finally have more friends. I've been trapped here for the last 14 years. You only let me out 2 months ago." said Alexia. Her mother came in the room and walked up to her daughter. Her father died of a disease 5 years ago. He always wanted that Alexia was to never be let out. Her mother wanted the complete opposite. "Of course. You need friends you can go but be back by supper. Oh, here's some money for you to spend." said her mother as she walked out of the house. At the Grill, she met up with Matt. They had been friends since the first day she was let out of the house. The Grill was were they always met. Though Alexia was really close to Matt, she felt that they were not to be together. "Can I please have some bourbon?" she asked as she handed him the money. He gave her a glass and filled it with her preferred beverage. She took a sip and they talked for hours.

"I have to go. Mom says I should start walking home. Bye." she said. On the way home, Alexia heard footsteps following her. She turned around, but no one was there. By the time the sounds stopped, the person was in front of her. Black spider veins started to form under his eyes as they turned red. Fangs sprouted from his mouth and he leaned in and started to drain her. Her heartbeat started to slow down as the blood was leaving her body. The man stopped feeding and dropped her on the ground. She laid there, unable to move then everything went black.

Back at home, Alexia's mother was worried calling the police and forcing them to search for her. She kept calling her daughter's phone but no one was answering. All calls went straight to voicemail. Eventually, she gave up on calling. She had to rest on her bed and wait for news on the girl. Damon heard about the missing girl and decided to find her. While walking close to the Grill, he found her passed out on the ground. He noticed the bite on her neck and her heart rate was low. He bit into his wrist and forced her to drink. Once he thought she had enough, he removed his wrist and took her to the boarding house. He put her on his bed then left to tell her mother.

At the mansion, Damon was invited in and the two talked about the girl. Before Damon left he compelled her. "You will not continue to look for your daughter. She will be safe with me." he said then he ran out of the house. He went back home, knowing that he would get to have comfort in a human yet again. Damon took off his shirt and lay down next to Alexia. She lay asleep next to him, facing him. He stared at her angelic face and watched her smiling face. He went inside her head to see the image she was enjoying. It was her and Matt walking around the town. He was holding her as they talked about the past few years. They sat down on a bench and continued talking. She put her face upwards and he kissed her. Damon left the image and kissed the girl on her forehead. He fell asleep, his arm on the young girl's hip.


End file.
